It Was Worth It
by 10000 Dead Roses
Summary: Luke was curious as to why Lorelai was at his door at an 'ungodly hour' by her standards apologizing but in the end... it was worth it. JavaJunkie ending to 'Christopher Returns'.


**A/N- IMPORTANT! READ!**

**Okay, this is set during 'Christopher Returns' at Friday Night Dinner. Chris and Lorelai never slept together but Chris proposed on the balcony and when Lorelai refused he left, Lorelai went home and forgot about Luke. This is where our story begins…

* * *

**

Lorelai sat up in bed, her head pounding.

"Please tell me last night was a dream!" she moaned as she yanked the covers back over her body and looked at the clock.

5:25 A.M.

Chris had proposed… _Chris _had _proposed!_

She had had her family, her daughter and herself verbally abused and to top it all of- Christopher had proposed.

"I need coffee, but Luke's isn't open till six today and…"

She stopped- Luke.

"Crap!"

Lorelai stumbled out of bed, pulling a jumper over her Hello Kitty pyjamas and yanking her slippers onto her feet. She bolted outside and ran to Luke's.

Luke was standing at the counter, wiping them down when a loud banging noise was heard from the door; he looked up to find a frazzled Lorelai standing outside.

He opened the door and Lorelai stumbled in, her slippers on the wrong feet, bed hair in her face, and her jumper inside out.

"Luke I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! Dinner was a train wreck and Christopher and Straub and Francine and Gosh why did I mention President Bush?!"

Luke had tensed at the mention of Christopher but let it go when he saw how frustrated Lorelai was becoming.

"Take a seat Lorelai," he stated gruffly, placing a rather large cup on the counter and filling it to the brim with the liquid death.

Lorelai sniffled and sat down, bringing the cup to her lips and taking a big gulp.

"What, no _'drink it and die an early death' _speech Luke?"

Luke shook his head and continued wiping down the tables and counter.

"I'm so sorry Luke it's just… when I got to dinner we went for drinks and some of the things Christopher's parents said…"

Luke stopped moving and listened so Lorelai continued, sipping her coffee now and then.

"They practically told Rory she was a mistake and they didn't want her! Like she wasn't part of their lives, not fit to be a Hayden! They _blamed _me for what happened! Like Rory was some freak of nature and it was my entire fault she was on this Earth. Uh, newsflash people it takes two to do more than tango!"

Luke smirked slightly but Lorelai continued her rant.

"And then they get all high and mighty and leave then to put the chocolate on the coffee beans- Chris follows me up to my bedroom's balcony where I had gone for solitude after an argument with my father and _**proposes!**_"

Luke dropped the salt shaker he was holding and it landed on the floor, miraculously in one piece.

Lorelai snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…uh…yeah… he- uh- he proposed?" Luke stammered, bending down to retrieve the item.

"Yep, then when I said no he left. Walked away. I mean, even if he hadn't of slipped the proposal in between, _'hey here's where Rory was conceived' _and _'my father is a jerk'_ I would have said no. He was never there and…" Lorelai paused.

"Gosh I'm sorry Luke; I come in here and dump all this on you like you're some therapist, Gosh I'm really sorry about last night but I forgot with everything and…"

"It's okay," Luke assured her, taking her empty cup and putting it in the sink.

"Really?"

"Really, if I had something like that happen to me, I'd forget stuff too. Just remember, you raised Rory perfectly. She's going to Harvard, she's going to be a great journalist and she'll be an excellent person… just like her mom."

Lorelai smile shakily and opened her mouth only to have a shrill tone go off from her handbag.

_When I Had You I Was Only 16 Years Old  
But Never Once Did I Think My Love For You Was Wrong  
See Mama Loved You Since Before You Were Conceived  
I Already Had The Love In Time For When I Would Receive  
Your Tender Love And Precious Heart Little Hands Grab My Finger...  
_

"Hello?" Lorelai said into her phone.

"Yeah… Rory I'm at Luke's…I know…Uh-huh…Sure… Bye!"

Lorelai closed her phone and looked up at Luke, who raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting ring tone." He commented.

Lorelai smiled, "I know isn't it? It's called Mommy's Little Girl by Ms. Krazie."

"Fits you perfectly Lorelai," Luke said with a nod.

"Anyway, Rory wants me to come home now, something about needing to talk but she was wondering if she could have a…"

"Already on it," Luke said with a small smile, handing her a bag with several Danishes in it, four doughnuts and two cups of to-go coffee.

"Angel... you've got wings baby!" Lorelai said, heading for the door.

Luke shook his head and looked up when he heard her footsteps approach the counter.

Lorelai pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek.

"Thanks Luke, for everything." She nodded and walked out, the door closing soundly behind her.

Luke raised a hand to touch his cheek and he smiled, picked up his rag and began to work on the tables again.

In the end, even though she hadn't shown up last night and now he'd have to close his diner again...

It was definitely worth it.

* * *

**A/N- Yay! This was written on New Years Eve and I hope 2008 is filled with quickly updated fanfic,laughs,jokes and fun for everyone!**


End file.
